


Everything's Alright

by Khoshekh42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But mostly angst, Cause I wrote it in Latin class, Everything's Alright, From To the Moon, Laura Shigihara, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Short, Song Lyrics, Songfic, i was bored, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khoshekh42/pseuds/Khoshekh42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic in season eight when the angels fell. Sabriel.<br/>Anything<br/>'Like this'<br/>is the song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Alright

'Short steps  
Deep breaths  
Everything is alright'

Sam had his hands in his pockets, staring down at the ground.

'Chin up  
I can’t  
Step into the spotlight'

He kept to the shadows, kept to himself.

'She said  
“I’m sad.”  
Somehow without any words.'

Tears dripped silently from his eyes, for the first time in months.

'I just  
Stood there  
Searching for an answer'

Nothing made sense anymore, nothing mattered anymore.

'When this world is no more  
The moon is all I see  
And I’ll ask you to  
Fly away with me'

Sam choked on his tears slightly, and he wanted so desperately to just die.

'Until the stars all fall down  
And empty from the sky  
But I don’t mind  
If you’re with me  
Then everything’s alright'

If only he could go back in time, then it would be okay.

'Why do  
My words  
Always lose their meaning'

He wanted to talk to Dean, but he knew that he couldn’t.

'What I feel  
What I say  
There’s such a rift between them'

But Dean wouldn’t understand, he wouldn’t understand what Sam felt.

'He said  
“I can’t  
Really seem to read you.”'

Sam knew that nothing he could say would make Dean know, because even he didn’t get it.

'I just  
Stood there  
Never knew what I should do'

Sam was confused, he wanted nothing more than to disappear into the night.

'When this world is no more  
The moon is all I see  
And I’ll ask you to  
Fly away with me'

He could see a man up ahead of him, and he wanted to avoid him.

'Until the stars all fall down'

But it was Gabriel, fallen, and just as beautiful as he used to be.

'And empty from the sky'

All of the angels had fallen.

'But I don’t mind'

Sam could feel a grin spreading across his face, he didn’t care that Gabriel was human now.

'If you’re with me'

He was with him now.

'Then everything’s alright'


End file.
